


The Force of Legends

by MadMac88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMac88/pseuds/MadMac88
Summary: Cutter was having a bad day. Then it just got downright strange with a group of lethal idiots led by the most trustworthy, but weird teenager Cutter had ever seen (and he knew Skywalker as an angst ridden Padawan!).When Keeli company survivors form a rag tag group of guerillas led by Jedi Master Ima Gun Di’s padawan, his way of the old way will change everything





	The Force of Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading fanfiction going on eleven or twelve years now and I finally decided to take the plunge and try something of my own. This will take place during the Clone Wars television show (the second one) and will be following along the episodes chronologically with some personal stories woven in. This will also have a lot of Legends characters, events and information in it, especially KOTOR and The Old Republic stuff. I have not done any English writing in a long time, so bear with me please. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> I do not own Star Wars nor any of its mythos.

Chapter 1  
Cutter was not having the best of days today. First, one of the shinies messed up all of his gear and that of his squads during cleaning and Cutter had to fix or replace all of it before the captain or sith forbid Commander Cody got wind of it. After dealing with that, he found out that Ghost company were the ones going planet side with the General and he and the rest of his company was going to be stuck waiting until they could disembark from the Acclamators. Finally, just as he was going to the barracks to properly chew out that Shinie and assign punishment (that was not going to involve any cleaning), the alarm sounded for atmospheric entry, signalling the beginning of the landings. After the alarm sounded, just as he was entering the barracks, Cutter heard a series of booms, something heavy hit his head, and then everything went black.

As he was coming to, he heard shouting and various noises and could smell something burning heavily. He then focused on what, or rather who, was in front of him. As he sat up, he could see it was a clone pilot of all things, but his yellow markings were very faded and the armour itself was in poor condition and quite damaged. As his hearing came back to him, he heard the Pilot say “Lieutenant, lieutenant can you hear me?”  
“Yes, I can hear you fine.” Cutter said. The pilot then helped Cutter stand and identified himself.  
“I am CT-8645, Pilot Trooper, but everyone calls me Bait, sir.”  
“I am CT-63115, Lieutenant Cutter, of the 212th Attack Battalion.”  
As Cutter looked around to get his bearings, he saw he was standing in what used to be the barracks. He then turned to Bait and asked for the status of the crew and complement as well as the current tactical situation.   
“It looks like most of the engineering group for the ship was killed when the first engine exploded.” replied Bait as he started leading them outside. “Then the rest went when the ship crashed. The command crew is mostly alright, but a few have quite the concussions from being thrown whey the ship hit the ground.”

As we kept walking, Bait continued to fill me in. They had managed to get a manifest from the bridge, so they knew what to look for. I had yet to find out who “they” were, but I had hoped I would soon find out. I then learned what became of the men. It sounded like both captains were dead and the ship captain and my opposite from the 91st were both unconscious and heavily injured.   
The other two Acclamators each had three of the four companies of the two battalions and most of the tanks. The other two companies were put onboard the third ship with most of the artillery and munitions. The 212th captain, the ship captain, and the 91st captain each had equal authority, but the ground officers had given overall leadership to the ship captain. With this last thought, Cutter realized he was now the only ranking officer still conscious, and as such had to take command of the survivors and work out a battle plan.  
Taking a deep breath and turning to Bait, “I need to start organizing the survivors and figuring out what we are going to do.”  
“That is a fine idea sir, but there are currently two people who outrank at the crash site right now.”  
“I thought the other ranking officers were either dead or unresponsive?”  
“They are, but that is not whom I speak of” Bait finished.

As we had kept walking while having our discussion as soon as Bait finished speaking, we emerged from the ship to my first look of Ryloth. While there was plenty of vegetation and life, the surrounding landscape also gave off a desert feel, with Cutter thinking that living here might require a certain inner strength to a person. He then saw the campsite developing around him as Bait led him to a cleared area where he saw three figures discussing something. The first one he recognizes as the medic from his platoon, Stitch, the name coming from a couple of accidents back on Kamino and the patterning on his helmet. The second figure had a shoulder pauldron, as well as a Kama around his legs. They were both coloured with a faded brownish orange, while the rest of the Captain’s armour was very scratched, dirtied and faded. He had two DC-17 blaster pistols and, after squinting a bit, Cutter also saw he was holding a DC-17m, the commando’s interchangeable weapon.   
As Stitch nodded and walked off, presumably to the medical area, the final figure turned just as Bait and Cutter joined the pair left in the centre. The young man, probably in his late teens early twenties, had dark brown hair that, while quite curly and a little messy, was nonetheless kept on the shorter side and tamed, not going longer than the bottom of his ears. He had light facial hair, trimmed close to his face, with a rounded chin, average sized nose and light honey brown eyes.  
He was wearing clone armour that actually fit him pretty well. The man stood 6 feet tall with dirt covered armour and some kind of robe over it. The final piece that connected everything in Cutter’s head was that as the man turned to greet Bait, the cloak shifted to reveal the metallic flash of a lightsaber.  
It was a Jedi!  
“Bait! I see you managed to a find an officer that was still alive and functioning.”  
“That I did sir, this is-“   
Cutter, snapping to attention, cut off Bait as he shouted, “CT-63115, Lieutenant Cutter of the 212th Battalion sir! I was unaware of any other Jedi besides Generals’ Windu and Kenobi being involved in the landing sir?”   
The Jedi chuckled a bit and responded, “At ease Cutter, and there are a few things you need to be brought up to speed with, and quickly. But first, introductions. I am Jedi Commander Den Zallow of the Republic Garrison stationed on Ryloth, and was the highest ranking Republic officer on the planet until the arrival of the relief force. The man beside me is Clone Captain Steele, Acting Captain of Keeli Company and second in command of my ragtag group of guerilla fighters acting against the occupying CIS forces. ” At this Steele nodded to Cutter, before turning to Zallow.  
“Commander, do you want me to get Knock and the others to finish getting everyone for your big meeting?”  
“Yes that is fine Steele. Bait go make sure the hook up to the medical area is ready to broadcast so that everyone can hear me. I will stay here and finish briefing Lieutenant Cutter then I will begin in ten minutes.”  
“Yes sir.” “You got it Commander!” They both replied before splitting up to accomplish their tasks. Den then turned back to Cutter.  
“Walk with me please Lieutenant.”  
“Yes, Commander.”  
“Now there are two main things I need to inform you of before the meeting. First, I will give you the rundown on my group of merry men, and one woman. The second is the base idea of what the survivors will be doing from here on out. I will tell you this much… It will involve plenty of explosions, a lot of blasting, and by the end of the day, hopefully so many destroyed droids, we will be swimming in them.”  
Cutter did not realize that day that this Jedi and his rag tag group of survivors and misfits were going to drag him and his unit on an adventure of Galaxy spanning proportions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anyone reading this enjoyed it. More to come when I can write it. For my Jedi, kudos to those who guess who I'm basing him on. His armour is what Obi-Wan looked like when he and Durge went Jousting. Bye!


End file.
